


Your Alcove of Reality (extra)

by ZTNBooks



Series: Your Alcove of Reality [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Fair Folk, Incubus Keith, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: The incident where Keith fed off of Shiro.





	Your Alcove of Reality (extra)

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR; If you didn't read the first part of this series (and aren't planning to), here’s a quick recap. Keith is half-incubus and has chosen Lance as his "mate". He gets energy from sex fluids, basically. He worked for Zarkon as a prostitute for a while but went back to Shiro because he wanted to be kept away from Lance. He doesn't want to subject Lance to a lifetime of being his "mate". This short fic takes place when Lance is in Cuba and Keith is still deciding if he’s going to take on Lance as his "mate" or not. Shiro has tied Keith to his bed to prevent him from going to find Lance.

(Takes place between chapters 17 and 18.)

“How long has it been since you fed?” asked Shiro, scrolling through his phone.

Keith tugged at the ropes holding him to the bed. His wrists were already rubbed raw from struggling against them for the past week. He didn’t answer Shiro, couldn’t answer him. His throat was dry and he was too tired to even think. He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t function without-

“Lance,” Keith croaked out.

Shiro sighed, rubbing his nose bridge. “I promised I wouldn’t let you see him. Not in this state, at least.”

“Please.”

“You’ve got to eat, first. Get a hold of yourself. You can’t see him when you’re starving. Who knows what you’d do to him.” Shiro looked at Keith now, sucking in a breath at the other’s dilapidated state. Dark circles consumed his under-eyes, his hair was a greasy mess, and his lips were chapped. He looked like he’d been through hell and back.

“Come on, Keith. I’ll take you to Zarkon’s forest again or something.”

Keith shook his head violently. “NO! No, I’m not going to feed on some random person. I _need_ Lance. Please, Shiro. Just let me go.”

“I- I’ll feed you.”

Keith’s head snapped up, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. “What?”

“You said you didn’t want someone random. I’ll do it, okay? You’re going to waste away at this rate. I don’t want to be the one to tell Lance that you died because you didn’t eat.”

“Shiro-” Keith coughed, his throat drier than a desert. “You can’t.”

“What’re you going to do then? Go feed off of Lance?” Shiro put his phone aside, turning fully to look at Keith.

“Yes.”

“Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with him? Do you even know if he wants to be with you?”

Keith couldn’t answer Shiro’s questions. He didn’t know what he wanted. Sure, his incubus half wanted Lance like he’d never wanted anything before. But was he really ready to commit his life to Lance? Rather, was he ready to let Lance commit _his_ life to him? He wasn’t. He didn’t want to do that to Lance, didn’t want to force him to be with Keith for the rest of his life. But at that moment, he was so hungry he couldn’t be bothered to care about the consequences of his actions.

“Just let me feed you. I’m worried about you. You look like you’re on the verge of passing out.” Shiro rose from where he had been sitting on the floor and instead sat at the edge of the bed. He reached a hand out and placed it atop Keith’s head. “Look at me, Keith.”

Keith directed his gaze upwards, Shiro’s steely gaze focused on him.

“You’re not cheating on Lance just because you’re feeding off of me.”

“That’s not why I-”

Shiro narrowed his eyes, effectively shutting Keith up. He knew when Keith was lying, and he knew Keith was lying now.

“You just need my cum, don’t you?” Shiro pushed Keith’s hair back from his sweaty forehead.

Keith grimaced. “Yeah.”

“Okay. So I’ll go jerk off into a cup and bring it to you.” Shiro pulled his hand away, moving to stand.

“Ew, Shiro, no. Fucking hell, that sounds disgusting, please don’t do that.” He tried to reach out to Shiro, to stop him from enacting that awful plan. Keith tugged again on his restraints, though they didn’t budge. 

Shiro sighed heavily. “What do you want me to do then, Keith? You need energy.”

“I could- I mean, if you don’t mind- it’s better if…” Keith swallowed thickly.

“Hold that thought.” Shiro held up a hand to silence Keith. He turned around and headed into the bathroom.

Keith waited impatiently for Shiro to return. He heard the tap turn on, the sound of running water flowing for a couple of seconds. Then it turned off and Shiro came back into the room holding a cup.

He held the cup to Keith’s lips. “Drink.”

Keith had no choice but to gulp down the water as Shiro tipped up the cup, lest water spill down his chin. Shiro let him finish the cup, pulling it back when he was done.

“You want any more?”

Keith licked his lips and then shook his head. “No. Thanks, Shiro.”

“Okay, now that you can talk properly, what is it that you were saying?”

Keith swallowed hard. Not from dehydration, but with nerves. “I- You could… You could fuck my throat, if you wanted to.”

The sound of the cup hitting the floor startled them both. Shiro was frozen where he stood, his mouth agape.

Keith hurried to explain himself. “It’s just that, cum gets all tacky and cold really fast and it’s so nasty and it’s so much easier for me to absorb the energy if it’s, like… fresh?”

Keith shut his mouth, embarrassed over what he’d said. Not that it wasn’t true...

“Okay.” Shiro said it so quietly that Keith almost missed it.

Before Keith could even respond, Shiro was stripping down, his pants hitting the floor almost as quickly as the cup had. His underwear followed immediately after, and Keith was left reeling in shock. Shiro wrapped a hand around himself, quickly bringing his cock to full hardness.

Keith blinked, wondering how this could all be happening so fast. He was sure Shiro would’ve put up a fight and insisted against feeding him so directly. He tried again to pull his wrists out of the ropes, but to no avail.

Shiro climbed onto the bed, positioning a leg on either side of Keith. He sat on his knees, his left hand gripping onto the headboard behind Keith. He pulled his shirt up with his free hand, holding the end of it between his teeth.

“Open,” he commanded, his voice muffled by the cloth. He moved his right hand to grip Keith’s jaw, gently pulling it open.

Keith did as ordered, his mouth falling open easily. Shiro released his face and wrapped his hand back around his length, guiding it into Keith’s mouth. Shiro’s cock was heavy in his mouth, the heat of it almost comforting to Keith’s incubus-crazy brain.

Shiro shifted, pressing the rest of his cock slowly down Keith’s throat until he gagged on it. Keith could already feel saliva dripping off his face. He struggled to breathe, his airways closed off by Shiro’s dick. He sucked in a deep breath as Shiro pulled back, gagging again as he trust back in. Keith’s natural reaction was to pull away, his body trying to do so with each thrust of Shiro down his throat.

But Keith couldn’t pull away, and Shiro made sure of that. He grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair, pulling him farther down onto his cock and making his eyes water. The sounds Keith was making were absolutely disgusting, the squelching of his spit mixing with his gags and gasps of air.

Shiro pushed all the way in, feeling the muscles of Keith’s throat rippling around him, trying to force him out. He groaned lowly, hunching over Keith as he ground into the tight heat. Then he pulled out entirely, letting Keith cough out all the extra fluid.

Keith panted heavily, his bound hands preventing him from reaching up and wiping the wetness off his mouth.

Shiro’s hand was still in his hair, holding tight. “Good job, Keith. You’re so good. Look at you, so wrecked.”

Keith turned as well as he could in his current state, wiping the edge of his mouth on his shirt. Then he turned back towards Shiro, opening up and inviting him back in.

Shiro continued fucking Keith’s throat, the lewd sounds filling the room. Keith gagged again and again, the girth of Shiro’s length choking him constantly. Keith’s face became buried in Shiro’s pubic hair, the other face-fucking him hard and fast.

Then Shiro was hunching over Keith, forcing his cock as far down Keith’s throat as he possibly could. He came with a low moan, his cum shooting directly into Keith’s stomach. Keith had to fight the urge to puke, his gag reflex screaming at him the entire time.

He could breathe again as soon as Shiro pulled out and his mind was clearer than it had been in about a month. He swallowed thickly, his throat aching in a whole new way, the taste of cum heavy on his tongue. He tried to reign in the sheer amount of fluid dripping out of his mouth, wiping it again on his shirt.

Shiro reached off the bed, grabbing his pants and underwear off of the ground.

“Lean forward a little, Keith. I’ll untie you and you can go clean up.”

Keith leaned forward, his head now resting against the other’s chest as he was untied. The smell of Shrio filled his senses. Hell, the _taste_ of Shiro filled his senses. He felt both sated and embarrassed.

The relief of his wrists being freed was instant. He brought his hands back to his front, feeling his shoulders pop. He rubbed at the raw skin where the ropes had been.

Shiro swung himself off of Keith and onto the little remaining space on the bed. He struggled to yank his clothes back on.

Keith got off of the bed, his legs a bit wobbly from disuse. He stumbled his way into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He sank to the floor, taking in a deep breath through his nose.

He looked down and registered the tenting fabric of his pants. No _way_. There was no way he was hard from sucking Shiro’s dick. Keith groaned, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He hated being half incubus.

Meanwhile, Shiro was sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. This had been a mistake. He should’ve let Lance come feed Keith. He should’ve done anything _but_ what he’d just done.

Shiro shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He shouldn’t have let Keith stay here at all. He shouldn’t have let things get this far. He shouldn’t have had a crush on Keith in the first place...

**Author's Note:**

> If you add me on [Snapchat](https://www.snapchat.com/add/ztnbooks), I'll add you back and you can yell at me about Voltron or just send me cute pictures of your pets. If you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments ^-^.


End file.
